War Of Heroes
War Of Heroes is a crossover game for the Xbox 360 and Xbox One, and is set to be released mid-2015. It is a crossover between The Incredibles and The Walking Dead, with some characters from the incredibly popular Call Of Duty franchise. It is NOT like The Incredibles movie at all, as it has blood, gore, and violence. The game has a rating of 18+ due to it's violence. The game has Dashiell Robert Parr, AKA Dash, as he fights the invading Underminer as he also struggles to defend his family and friends from the Underminer's invasion. The game takes place in an unknown time due to a major Time Paradox after the fusion of the Incredibles dimension and the Walking Dead dimension. It also takes place in alternate universe where the Zombie Apocalypse in The Walking Dead NEVER happened, and Clementine and Lee met after Clementine's parents were murdered by a hired thug. It also establishes that Lee is Clementine's adoptive father, and that Dash also has a close friendship with Clementine in the game. Cast and Characters Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr Benedict Cumberbatch as Syndrome John Ratzenberger as The Underminer Erin Yvette as Bonnie Dan White as Mike Scott Porter as Luke Mark Grigsby as Griggs Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish Billy Murray as John Price Troy Baker as Jack Mitchell Plot The game starts in Metroville, in an unknown year 2014 as the 11 year old Dashiell Robert Parr, AKA Dash, is fighting the Underminer's Invasion Force as the city is destroyed by the Subterra Blimps in the sky. Missiles are then launched at the Metroville Skyline, destroying several skyscrapers and the buildings then crumble and hit the ground, exploding and killing hundreds of people. Dash and the other Incredibles fight a huge tidal wave of Subterra-Bots robots in Rise Of The Underminer, as the US Military approaches in F-12 Raptor Jets and fire at the Subterra Blimps, with only one of them hitting a building and falling to street level, which destroys the streets of Metroville. Dash and the other Incredibles run from the huge crashing Subterra Blimp, which is now tumbling on it's front, back and side Style! as Dash and the others run into an office building, and the blimp begins to hit the building and make it fall apart. Dash, Violet, Mr. Incredible and Mrs. Incredible then run to the 30th floor of the building, and a huge drill comes out of the ground and begins to slide up the building as Dash says "Oh, COME ON!! WHY DO THE BAD GUYS ALWAYS GET THE GOOD STUFF!?!?" as the drill starts to take the building apart. The Incredibles all start to run out of the building, but the building starts to split in half and start falling down, and The Incredibles all slide down the floor is now to the side, and they grab on to various cover places in the building, such as desks, wires and balcony railings. The drill is then right below Dash, so he pulls out a pistol and fires at it's Power Node, and eventually manages to hit it. However, the drill then lunges at Dash, and is about to swallow him whole, but a Javelin Missile comes in and hits the drill, blowing it in half and making it crumble down to street level. Dash and the other Incredibles then go to the rooftop where the missile came from and find Lee and Clementine on the roof, and Clementine says to Dash "We though we'd help. You looked like you were gonna get eaten by that thing!" but Dash, trying to be cocky, says "Nah, I had it covered. I was actually about to kill it." as Violet sarcastically says "Yeah, sure Dash!" and Lee asks "How's it goin' down town?" and Mr. Incredible responds by saying "Well, here's a hint. The ENTIRE US Army just got their asses handed to 'em. So, picture that." as Lee just stays silent for a second and says "Dumb question, sorry." as they all agree to get through town to the Evac Site. The game switches to 4 hours later, where The Incredibles, Lee and Clementine are all heading to the Evac Site at night, and it is raining in Metroville, with the flames in the city still on the destroyed buildings as The Underminer's forces are purging the city and taking prisoners. Category:Abandoned pages Category:Fan-Games